


Cariño, Soy la Reina (Security Breach | Kinktober Day 5)

by Sombras_Secret_Database



Series: Kinktober 2018 fics [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Kinktober 2018, Masochism, Romance, Sadism, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 15:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16452218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombras_Secret_Database/pseuds/Sombras_Secret_Database
Summary: Pharah has broken one of Sombra's number one rules and faces her punishment when the queen takes her into her playroom.





	Cariño, Soy la Reina (Security Breach | Kinktober Day 5)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short-fic based off of a Mafia AU roleplay in which Olivia(Sombra) gets saved from an abusive relationship with a drug dealer by Fareeha Amari, one of the most reknowned mafia leaders in the city. Fareeha helps Olivia rebuild herself and her life. This short-fic is later on in the AU when Olivia has grown significantly into a powerful woman who rules at Fareeha’s side over their criminal empire as the queen.

Content: NSFW

Pairing: Sombra x Pharah

Day 5 Prompts: Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | Shotgunning

“Kneel.” Olivia ordered staring up at the taller woman. Her tone was stern, and let Fareeha know that she was in no mood to be questioned and she knew why she sounded so cold when she’d said the command. She’d disappointed her queen last night, and today she would face the consequences of her actions. Fareeha had never imagined that the scared and battered woman that she’d met years ago would become the fearless queen that she was today. She’d had high hopes for her, but she’d exceeded expectations.

Fareeha didn’t hesitate to kneel before her. It almost looked like she might beg for forgiveness, but she knew Olivia wouldn’t have mercy on her even if she did and she was ready to take whatever punishment her lover deemed necessary. Her failure to come home last night to spend date night together had clearly upset her lover enough to bring out the more dark and dominant side of her. While it sounded like a simple mistake, it wasn’t. Not only had she not showed up, but she’d spent the night buried balls deep in another woman. Normally sleeping with another woman wouldn’t be an issue, their relationship was open, but she’d slept with another woman on Olivia’s nignt.

“Do you know why we’re here?” She questioned gesturing to the rest of the room. It was their “playroom” or “dungeon” depending on the mood. Right now it was looking more like a dungeon judging by the toys her lover had pulled out to use on her tonight.

“Yes.” Fareeha answered keeping her head low in shame. She knew she’d messed up, and that her lover was going to make her pay for it.

“Then you know why I’m punishing you.” Olivia stated glancing down at the kneeling woman. “Get undressed then I want you face down and ass up on the bed.”

The Egyptian woman nodded before getting to her feet and ridding herself of her clothing. As her jeans slid down her hips alongside her briefs her hardened shaft sprung loose. There was just something about her lover taking on the more dominant role that turned her on regardless of the looming punishment coming her way. One could say that it made her weak in the knees imagining what her queen might do to her. Fareeha shook the lewd thoughts away before crawling onto the bed and assuming her position.

The queen ran her fingers over the toys laid out on the table trying to figure out which one she wanted to use first and how she wanted to use it. She picked up a roll of silk rope, a silver plug, and a bottle of lube before making her way over to the bed. She got on her knees behind Fareeha and took her shaft into her hand before starting to wrap the rope around the base and then looping it around her sack and tying it in a bow. Once she was done she lifted her shaft towards her while pushing Fareeha’s legs closed so it stayed tucked towards her ass.

She popped the cap on the lube before pouring it down the crack of Fareeha’s ass and then coating the plug. She slowly pushed it in until the jeweled base was the only part left showing. It was obvious that Fareeha was enjoying this judging by the precum leaking from her cock.

“Don’t move.” Olivia said while getting up from the bed to go grab her next toy, a riding crop. She tapped it against her hand as she came back over to her. “I want you to count to ten. If you mess up we start over. Do you understand mascota?”

“Yes my queen.” Fareeha said low trying to hide the arousal in her voice. Punishments weren’t meant to be enjoyed. She knew that. Before she even had time to bite her bottom lip in anticipation the riding crop came down on her ass. It stung but she still managed to keep her cool as the number one left her lips, followed shortly by the numbers two and three.

Olivia was harsh with each swat of the crop on her lover’s smooth skin. She alternated cheeks and locations until her ass was equally red on both sides. It surpised her how well Fareeha was taking her punishment considering the woman was used to being the dominant partner. She trailed the crop down the crack of her ass, over the jeweled plug, and down to her shaft that was red and throbbing at this point. She tapped the crop against the underside of her shaft and heard a hiss leave her lover’s lips.

“Oliv-”

“Cariño, I’m the queen. Refer to me as such.” Olivia cut her off before she could even finish her name and smacked the backs of each thigh.

“Sorry my queen. I… I need to cum.” Fareeha gritted her teeth as she said the words. The pressure on her shaft had her feeling like she was ready to burst.

“I don’t think you deserve to cum. You did enough of that last night, didn’t you?” There was a bitterness to her voice and Fareeha knew her lover was contemplating leaving her there. When she felt her get up from the bed she was almost sure she’d made her decision. There was rustling at the table and the sound of clothes dropping to the floor before the mattress dipped again.

Olivia’s hands roamed over her ass feeling the flushed and welted skin before she pulled the plug out and replaced it with the tip of her strapon. It rubbed slowly against her entrance before it started to push inside earning a groan of both pleasure and pain from Fareeha as she was stretched by the dildo.

“Fuck… it’s so big.” Fareeha breathed out once it was fully seated inside her. Her lover was quiet as she started to thrust into her. She started with a slow pace before getting faster. She struck gold when she hit her sweet spot and her lover’s cock oozed another drop of cum from its swollen head.

The queen popped her on the ass every few thrusts, loving how the shades of red blossomed across her caramel skin. “Do you like being fucked like this mascota?”

“Ah~ yes… please let me cum!” Her lover moaned into the pillow, gripping at the sheets. Her cock was throbbing and swollen and she needed the release.

“Will you ever forget my night again?” Olivia questioned as she bucked hard into her.

“Nn… no my queen. Please!” She begged, sounding unbelievably desperate when the shaft of the toy inside her brushed over her sweet spot again.

“Good girl mascota.” Her lover’s fingers found the silk bow and pulled it loose, relieving the pressure on the base of her cock and balls. The sheer rush of excitement had her cock twitching as cum shot from the tip and stained the sheets while Olivia kept thrusting into her, milking her orgasm until she felt completely drained.

When it was over Olivia pulled out and eyed the mess her lover had made before getting up from the bed. “The maids will have fun cleaning this up in the morning.”

“Where are you going?” Fareeha asked as she rolled over onto her back to watch her queen.

“I’m going to get this thing off me, and run a bath. You can join me if you can even walk after that.” She said as she started to unstrap the harness for the strapon.

It wasn’t long after that that they were both relaxing in the tub in their master bathroom. Olivia was seated between Fareeha’s legs with her back against her chest. “I’m sorry I missed our night.”

“I know you are mi amor.” She said softly as she closed her eyes relaxing in her arms. “Té amo mi corazon.”

“I love you too habibti.” Fareeha told her as she pressed a kiss to her shoulder.

Fin.


End file.
